Like You Were Never Gone
by Elisa's Addictions
Summary: FALLIAM - Fallon & Liam - Se passe après l'épisode 2x17 - Fallon et Liam travaillent à présent sur le livre de Liam en vue de sa parution. Mais une relation professionnelle est-ce réellement ce qui leur faut ? Les choses peuvent-elles être aussi faciles ? Liam décide qu'il est temps d'avoir une conversation cœur à cœur mais quelle en sera l'issu ?


**Coucou tout le monde !**

LIAM EST DE RETOUR !

Oui oui, on le savait déjà depuis l'épisode 16, mais on l'a vue à peine 2 secondes à la fin de l'épisode que là, dans le 17… On l'a vraiment vue.

Et cette dernière scène entre lui et Fallon, mon Dieu, elle était parfaite ! Quand il parle de la fin du livre et qu'elle lui répond qu'elle aime la tournure que ça prend… Leurs regards, leurs sourires…

Bref ! ENFIN !

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire un petit OS.

Je tiens à préciser que ceci sera vraiment un ONE-shot, il n'y aura pas de suite. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lancer dans une fiction pour le moment. Je n'aurais que rarement le temps d'écrire de nouveau chapitre et je ne veux pas vous décevoir comme c'est actuellement le cas pour mes autres fictions qui sont en pause.

Pas de panique, la fin de ma formation approche et je pourrais à nouveau écrire. C'est-à-dire reprendre mes fictions en pauses, en écrire de nouvelles (fictions, OS) et reprendre mes traductions !

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt,

**XoXo Lilly**

* * *

**Like You Were Never Gone**

_By_ Lilly

~ _Elisa's Addictions ~_

.

Exténuer, je me laissai tomber contre le dossier de ma chaise, jetant un œil à ma montre. Il était presque minuit.

« Ça fait des heures qu'on travail et on a plutôt bien avancé. Je pense qu'on devrait en rester là pour ce soir. »

Liam poussa un profond soupire m'indiquant qu'il était tout aussi épuisé que moi. Il m'imita ne se laissa tomber contre son dossier de chaise et se massa les yeux.

« Cela m'ennuierai que tu dises à tout le monde que je maltraite mes clients. » Plaisantai-je.

« Tu rigole ? Je n'ai pas vue le temps passé, tout comme toi je suppose. »

Il m'adressa un sourire renversant et je me redressai d'un bond pour me reprendre en main. Professionnelle, Fallon !

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, on devrait y aller. »

« Je boirais bien un verre avant, si cela ne te dérange pas de rester quelques minutes de plus. » M'interrompit-il, me désignant la petite table où se trouvait des bouteilles en verre d'un mouvement de tête.

« Non… Bien sûr que non. »

Je me levai pour nous servir deux verres et l'invitait à prendre place dans le petit salon. Au moins nous serions plus à l'aise dans des fauteuils moelleux. Il me suivit donc et nous nous installèrent sur les deux fauteuils côte à côte. Il but une longue gorgée avant de pousser un soupir d'aise.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment content de voir que nous pouvons nous parler comme avant toi et moi. Ça m'avait manqué. »

Terrain glissant. Je pris pleinement conscience que je risquais de tout gâcher – encore une fois – je me contentai alors d'une réponse simple :

« Oui, à moi aussi. »

« Il y a quand même quelque chose qui me chiffonne. »

« Quoi donc ? C'est à propos du livre ? Parce que tu sais que nous n'avons pas terminé, on peut… »

« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec le livre. » Me coupa-t-il. « C'est toi. »

« Moi ? »

« Tu es étonnement polie et prudente quand tu t'adresses à moi. »

« Eh bien… tu es mon client. » Répondis-je, mon regard se perdant dans le liquide ambré que je faisais tournoyer dans mon verre d'un mouvement de la main.

Sa main à lui se posa sur la mienne qui s'immobilisa, cessant mon manège avec le verre et m'obligeant à lever les yeux sur lui. Il était à moitié penché vers moi, son regard préoccupé cloué au sien.

« Tu as toujours été toi avec moi, Fallon. Pourquoi ce n'est plus le cas ? »

« Je… »

Je me retrouvai à court de mots. Que pouvais-je bien lui dire ? La vérité ? Un autre mensonge ?

« Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. » Admis-je en dégageant ma main de la sienne pour échapper à son contact et pouvoir réfléchir clairement.

Il prit mal mon geste, je le vis dans la légère grimace qui étira les traits de son visage alors qu'il se réinstallait au fond de son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi pas la vérité ? » Proposa-t-il.

« La dernière fois que j'ai été moi-même… je t'ai fait du mal et tu… tu as finis par penser et dire certaines choses qui… n'étaient clairement pas facile à entendre. Je ne veux plus que tu penses ce genre de choses me concernant. » Avouai-je d'une voix flageolante. J'inspirai un grand coup et reprit d'une voix plus confiante : « De plus, aujourd'hui nous avons une relation de travail et je dois faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. »

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'ai dit, je voulais te faire du mal. Ce qui était vraiment, vraiment, mal de ma part. J'en suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi voulais-tu me faire du mal ? A cause de Ashley ? »

« C'est ce que je pensais sur le moment mais je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas vrai. Je me mentais à moi-même. La vérité c'est que quand tu as choisi Culhane, tu m'as brisé le cœur. Alors… j'ai voulus briser le tiens. »

« Oh… » Soufflai-je, surprise.

« Oui, ce n'est pas très glorieux, je suis désolé. »

« Dans tous les cas je me suis conduite comme une vraie garce ce week-end-là, donc… Je suppose que c'était mérité. »

« Peu importe, je n'aurais pas dû te faire du mal volontairement. »

Je haussai les épaules désinvoltement pour cacher la vague d'émotions qui risquait de me terrasser d'un moment à l'autre. Repoussant mes cheveux par-dessus mes épaules pour me redonner une constance, je demandai :

« Et Ashley ? Tu m'as dit ne pas lui avoir parler depuis des semaines, que s'est-il passé ? »

O.K. c'était clairement de la curiosité mal placé…

« Elle a finit par tomber sur mon manuscrit et elle l'a lu. »

« Et elle t'a quitté parce qu'elle ne l'a pas aimé ? » Plaisantai-je à moitié.

« Non… Même avec le peu de choses qu'elle savait de notre histoire, elle a compris que ce livre parlait de toi. Alors elle m'a demandé pourquoi je tenais temps à le faire publier et je… j'admet ne pas avoir su quoi répondre. Alors elle m'a ensuite demandé si c'était parce que je ressentais toujours la même chose pour toi, malgré tout ce qui avait put se passer. Et je me suis rendu compte que c'était vrai… quoi qu'il ait pu se passer rien n'avait changé mes sentiments pour toi. » Admit-il d'une sincérité épatante, ses yeux braqués aux miens. « Alors elle est partie. » Termina-t-il dans un chuchotement.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun mot ne put franchir mes lèvres. Que pourrais-je bien dire de toute façon ? Que cela faisait des mois que je rêvais d'entendre ces mots ? Il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, sa main venant caresser ma joue et repousser mes cheveux de mon visage. Ce contact me laissant pantelante.

« Quand tu as dit que j'étais le bon je… je ne t'ai pas cru. Enfin, je savais que j'étais le bon, je l'ai toujours sus depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Mais ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'attendais ce moment que… je me suis convaincu que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment. Que tu étais là parce que tes fiançailles avec Culhane n'avaient pas fonctionné et que tu faisais un caprice. Et au fond je savais que j'avais tort. C'était juste plus facile pour moi à ce moment-là de m'en convaincre. La vérité c'est que j'aurais dû te dire à ce moment-là que tu étais la bonne. »

Ses mains se nouèrent aux miennes sur mes cuisses.

« J'avais ce plan avec le livre. » Admet-il. « Je ne pouvais pas prévoir que tu rachèterais la maison d'édition mais j'avais prévu de t'envoyer un exemplaire une fois qu'il aurait été publié. »

« Tu avais prévu de revenir ? », m'étonnai-je d'une voix enraillée que je reconnu à peine.

« Ouai ! Je pensais qu'un livre pourrait te faire revenir après toutes les choses horribles que j'ai dites. » Il rit légèrement, comme amusé de sa propre idée. « Mais finalement ça a mieux marché que prévu. Tu as racheté la maison d'édition, nous passons du temps ensemble. »

Je suis absolument choquée par ce qu'il dit. Après tout ce que j'avais fait, après l'avoir traqué en week-end, ne savait-il pas qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça ? Ne savait-il pas qu'un mot de sa part et je lui aurais probablement sauté dans les bras ?

« Pourquoi ne pas simplement être venu me voir ? » m'enquis-je.

« Parce qu'après ce que j'avais dit, je voulais… je ne sais pas, un vrai acte romantique ? »

« Romantique ? Tu parle à la fille la moins romantique qui puisse exister. » Rappelai-je.

« Eh bien, tu m'as suivi à l'autre bout du pays, c'était plutôt romantique ça. Pas ce qui s'est passé sur place, c'était plus machiavélique que romantique mais… le geste en lui-même était romantique. » Assura-t-il.

« Non, ça ne l'était pas. C'était égoïste. » Rétorquai-je, arrachant mes mains des siennes.

Il a un mouvement de recule devant mon ton devenu soudainement froid et je sais très bien à quel point mon visage à pus se fermer, ne laissant aucune place aux émotions. J'étais comme ça.

« Je ne comprends pas. » Avoua-t-il.

« Je te voulais alors j'ai fait tout ce que je devais faire pour t'avoir. Même si ça n'a pas été une grande réussite. Je ne me suis même pas demandé si tu l'aimais ou si tu étais heureux. Parce que je suis comme ça. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que c'est ce que j'aime chez toi. Le fait que tu ne te laisse jamais abattre, que tu te bats toujours pour ce que tu veux quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que tu as dit ce fameux week-end. » Lançai-je.

« Et je n'ai pas non plus dis le contraire. Ce que je viens de dire est vrai, j'aime ta combativité. Ce que je n'ai pas apprécié ce week-end-là c'est que la manière dont tu t'es battu ne te ressemblait pas du tout. Tu n'es pas méchante Fallon. Quand tu veux quelque chose, tu fais tout pour l'obtenir et y'a des gens, forcément, à qui ça ne plait pas ou qui en pâtissent. Mais tu ne… tu n'es pas méchante. »

« Peut-être. Mais si je me suis battu pour toi. »

« Et je me suis battu pour toi pendant des mois avant ça. On peut alors dire qu'on est quitte, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » Je me levai du fauteuil pour m'éloigner un peu de lui.

« Quand tu es venu me chercher, j'ai merdé. Maintenant c'est moi qui viens te chercher, qui veut te récupérer. Est-ce qu'on va reproduire les mêmes erreurs ? » Il se leva à son tour.

« Je… Je suis ton éditrice, Liam ! Toi et moi nous avons une relation professionnelle. »

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre, si ? »

« Tout le monde va penser que je fais dans la 'promotion canapé', que je publie les auteurs avec lesquels je couche. »

Il rit légèrement, amusé.

« Eh bien, tout le monde pensera dans tous les cas qu'il y a eu traitement de faveur étant donné qu'on a été mariés. Donc… »

« A un moment je referais quelque chose de stupide, ou d'égoïste, ou probablement les deux à la fois et… et je gâcherais tout. Seulement on travail ensemble, on ne peut pas se permettre ce genre de… complication. »

« Je te connais Fallon. Je suis prêt à tout supporter, je t'assure. Je t'épouserais à nouveau sur le champ si ça pouvait te le prouver. »

« Tu es complétement dingue. »

« Peut-être. Après tout, la première fois je t'ai épousé sans même te connaître. »

« Pas faux… » Murmurai-je.

Il poussa un profond soupire, écartant les bras de chaque côté de son corps :

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses, Fallon. Je me mets à nue devant toi, là ! »

J'eus un petit sourire amusé, prête à sortir une réplique sarcastique, mais me retins en me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il comprit très clairement ce que j'avais en tête car le même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors que ses bras retombaient le long de son corps.

« Je veux juste savoir ce que tu veux. Si toi et moi… » Nouveau soupire. « Si on a encore une chance. »

« Tu crois vraiment que ça pourrait marcher ? »

« J'en suis sûr. Est-ce que toi tu y crois ? »

« J'en étais persuadé quand je suis venu te chercher à la montagne et puis… il s'est passé ce qu'il s'est passé, les mois ont défilés et j'ai… simplement arrêter d'y croire. Parce qu'il fallait que je passe à autre chose, il était clair que tu ne reviendrais pas. »

« Et pourtant je suis là. Et je serais revenu quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Mais je ne le savais pas ! Et j'ai dû me convaincre que… que ma vie serait meilleure sans toi. Que je serais parfaitement heureuse sans toi ! »

« Et alors ? Tu t'en es convaincue ? »

« Je le pensais ! » M'exclamai-je. « J'en étais même sûr avant que tu débarque ici, dans mon bureau. » Dis-je en faisant un mouvement circulaire désignant la pièce autour de nous.

Il fit un pas vers moi et j'eus un mouvement de recul. Il prit un instant pour me dévisager, la tête penchée sur le côté, songeur. Puis, il leva lentement les mains devant lui et approcha tout aussi lentement, comme quand on tente d'apprivoiser un chat sauvage. Ce geste me fit lever les yeux au ciel en retenant un petit rire. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, un doux silence nous enveloppant, contrastant avec la tempête d'émotions qui nous animait tous les deux. Il inspira profondément, mon cœur s'accéléra d'anticipation et…

« Je t'aime, Fallon. »

S'arrêta d'un coup.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit légèrement comme si elle voulait prononcer des mots que mon cœur n'était pas encore prêt à reconnaître. L'aimais-je ? L'aimais-je réellement ? Je l'avais aimé, ça c'était sûr. Tellement fort. Mais ça faisait des mois et… l'aimais-je encore ?

Je plongeai dans ses yeux comme on saute d'une falaise sans filet de sécurité et mon souffle s'étrangla dans ma gorge.

Oui, je l'aimais toujours. Sans aucun doute.

« Je… » Commençai-je d'une voix étranglée.

J'ai peur. Je suis terrifiée. Tétanisé.

Et si ça ne marchait pas ? Je suis Fallon Carrington, je n'ai pas peur de l'échec. Je n'ai peur de rien. JAMAIS.

Et pourtant… je pensais à toutes les choses que je pourrais dire ou faire de travers pour ruiner cette relation. Un nombre incalculable de choses. Je pensais à cette carrière toute nouvelle à laquelle je tenais. Il fallait que ça marche. Je voulais tellement que ça marche. Était-ce réellement sérieux et raisonnable de sortir avec un de mes auteurs ? Oui, mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel auteur. C'est Liam ! Dans ma vie, il n'entre pas seulement dans la catégorie « auteur » mais aussi « ex-mari », « amoureux », « ami », « protecteur », « allié » et tellement d'autres…

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Ça y est, les mots étaient sortis et je ne l'avais même pas vue venir moi-même. Liam me sourit d'un air confiant, comme s'il n'avait pas douté une seule seconde de mes sentiments pour lui ou de la justesse de toute cette scène. Comme si tout ça était naturelle, la suite logique…

Et peut-être que j'étais d'accord avec ça. Si je devais imaginer mon futur avec quelqu'un – ce que je m'étais interdit de faire ces derniers mois – je ne pouvais pas le voir avec un autre que Liam. Si je devais m'imaginer en robe blanche devant l'hôtel, l'homme en costard qui se tiendrait à mes côtés en me regardant comme la huitième merveille du monde ne pouvait être que lui.

Liam m'extirpa de mes pensées en une seconde. Il glissa une main derrière ma nuque, l'autre dans le bas de mon dos et me plaqua contre lui en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon Dieu… ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je ne mis qu'une seconde de plus à réagir, une main attrapant son avant-bras pour me stabiliser, légèrement chancelante, et l'autre plongea dans ses cheveux.

Son corps poussa le mien jusqu'à ce que je rencontre le bureau. Il attrapa mes cuisses pour me soulever et m'installa dessus. Pendant une seconde, son regard trouva le mien et le temps resta suspendu. Lui debout entre mes jambes, ses mains toujours posées sur mes cuisses, les miennes sur son torse, nos bouches partageant le même air… Une de mes mains remonta lentement pour enrouler sa cravate autour de mon poing, il sourit légèrement alors que je l'attirai de nouveau à moi pour l'embrasser lentement. Il déposa son front contre le mien, ses doigts commençant à caresser mes cuisses nues - ma jupe ayant remontée dans la manœuvre.

« On n'est pas obligé de le faire tout de suite tu sais. On peut attendre. » Murmura-t-il, pour ne pas briser la bulle qui s'était formée entre nous.

« Tu veux attendre la règle des trois rendez-vous ? » Plaisantai-je.

« Bien sûr que oui. Je veux aussi les 2,5 enfants réglementaires. » Rétorqua-t-il dans un sourire.

Je ris légèrement, mettant de côté le sous-entendu très engageant de sa phrase.

« Pas de soucis, on coupera le 3ème en deux. » Approuvai-je.

Il sourit, reculant d'un pas. Je fronçai les sourcils, tenant toujours sa cravate dans mon poing, je l'attirais de nouveau à moi.

« J'ai dit 'pas de soucis' pour les 2,5 enfants, pas pour la règle des 3 rencard. » Soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

« Fallon… »

« Quand on y réfléchit ça fait très, très longtemps qu'on attend. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Je lui souris en acquiesçant et il m'embrassa à nouveau.

Quand il déboutonna mon chemisier et le repoussa le long de mes bras, dévoilant mon soutien-gorge rouge vif, je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi vulnérable. Je me rendis compte que c'était parce que je n'avais jamais aimé quelqu'un comme je l'aimais lui. Je n'avais jamais pleinement offert mon cœur à quelqu'un. Et, malgré ce sentiment de vulnérabilité, je n'avais plus peur, parce que dans ses bras je me sentais protégé et plus forte que je ne l'avais jamais été auparavant.


End file.
